Chinese patent with patent no. 201220182963.4 discloses “a penlight”, including a cylindrical housing, a power supply installed within the housing, and a light emitting element connected with the power supply, characterized in that: the upper side of the housing is vertically provided with a slit, the slit is provided with a holder for mounting the light emitting element, the light emitting element is disposed on the holder, extending beyond the exterior of the housing, on the outside of the light emitting element is provided with a transparent cover, and on the side of the housing opposite to the light emitting element is provided with a rotatable pen clip. This kind of lighting fixture having structure and appearance similar to pens is easy to carry and the angle of illumination is adjusted using the rotatable pen clip. However, there are also a few problems: firstly, this kind of penlight is equipped with light emitting element only on the side of the housing but no headlights, so it has limited angles of illumination and cannot be used as a flashlight; secondly, this kind of penlight can only be fixed by the pen clip for use, and its uses are greatly restricted.